


Cold Romance

by smokescreen117



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lin Kuei, Post-MKX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen117/pseuds/smokescreen117
Summary: "My mind is made up. Come first light, I'll be gone." That was it. There would be no talking her down. Saying those words seemed to grant her some form of strength, but it was clear to you that her decision wasn't a cause for happiness. If tonight would be your last night together, you would certainly make it memorable. [Frost x Male Reader]
Relationships: Frost/Reader, Frost/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Cold Romance

It is a moonless night as you wait for her to arrive at your secret meeting spot. Specs of flurries fall in a gentle cadence over the silent woods. The hour is late but the ethereal glow of white snow makes it easy to see what surrounds you. A solitary log cabin stands at your back, twigs and withered thickets of trees are far ahead. 

Your senses are sharp and alert for any hint of approach, be it the traipsing of carnivorous wolves, or the squawking of ravens in the skies. You feel no fear, for you are a Lin Kuei warrior, trained to persevere in the wilderness. And yet as time wears on, you begin to worry  
something might have happened and that she will not come tonight. 

Perhaps she has been delayed after a long meeting with the Grandmaster? Could she be hurt? No. It can’t be that... Maybe...maybe she simply has second thoughts about the two of you?

Your hands tighten at your sides as anxiety fills your being. You begin to think about heading back to the compound after leaving her a note. But before you can turn to enter the cabin, you feel the familiar chill in the air. You welcome it as if you were a scorched man in a burning desert yearning for relief.

Through the prevailing winds, you can see the familiar shape of a woman, slender yet strong, sporting a black gi, and a tabard of blue and black leathers. Your heart beats wildly in your chest at the sight of snow white hair and pale youthful skin.

Your secret Lin Kuei lover; Frost.

Her eyes are set upon you as she makes her approach. Her steps are determined and you hear the crunching of the snow beneath her boots. You take a few steps forward to meet her. Your worry still remains when you see how frustrated and angry she looks.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." You say once she's within hearing distance. "Is everything all right?"

"Let's talk inside." She says curtly as she stomps up the steps to the porch of the cabin then pushes through the front door. You take a moment to gaze outward to make sure she wasn't followed before heading inside. The interior of the cabin is modestly decorated with a mat used for meditation, an altar with burning incense, a single chaise couch, a spotless rug and a dim fire crackling in the fireplace.

You see her pacing the living area with tightened fists and can't help but frown. "What is wrong?" You ask. 

"I can't deal with this anymore." She shrugged with an aggravated tone. Her cerulean eyes gaze hard into space. "The pontificating, the idealism, the softness."

"...Sub-Zero?" You ask knowingly. Your lover was never shy about voicing to you her displeasure of your Grandmaster and sensei who had spent the past decade training you both into deadly warriors. Frost was his prodigy and kin in the art of cryomancy, but it was clear she didn't favor his ideology and teachings.

"You'd think we were being trained by a White Lotus monk instead of a master assassin." She grumbled while crossing her arms. "We should be striking preemptively on our enemies. Instead we're breaking bread with them--making peace with Shirai-Ryu dogs and military pigs from America." 

Frustrated beyond reason with each word she spoke, the cryomancer removed her mask and chucked it against the wall. A deflated look crossed her fair features making her look years older. She sank back onto the couch and stared absently into the crackling fireplace.

"I can't stand what the Lin Kuei's become. We were once the most feared faction in all the realms. Look how far we've fallen. We're de-fanged; wolves playing nice with sheep, waiting to be slaughtered." 

You remained silent through her rant, listening to her grievances with an air of understanding. Frost had been only a child when she was discovered by the Lin Kuei. Though untrained at the time, she remembered what the faction once was before Kuai Liang became its new grandmaster. She remembered how strong and influential they were beyond the borders of their own world. Now they were glorified sentries. 

"The Grandmaster means well for our future," you begin voicing your thoughts as they come. "But sometimes I think he's too afraid of what others may think of us to step out of line." 

Sub-Zero valued honor and the thought of redeeming the Lin Kuei's past "transgressions". But he also wanted to present a positive image to the thunder god and their new allies. Which meant compromise, something not all of his older students agreed with.

"He shouldn't be leading us then." Frost said as she shifted her stare from the fireplace and fixed you with a searching look. "A true leader shouldn't be subservient to outsider's expectations. We rule our own." Her voice had become suddenly tired and lost, weighted down by months...years of training to perfect her skills. To perfect herself in the eyes of a teacher who expected her to follow his ways with the same level of dedication. 

"Sometimes...sometimes I think we should just leave... " She says with resignation in her voice. Her words surprise you, but you know this isn't something you hadn't wished for before and wonder how long she has been thinking the same. A life with your lover, free from politics and chaos as you both build a future together. The thought brings you joy, but you know this isn't the future you had both planned, not this soon.

"Our time will come, Frost." You respond after a short moment of silence.

"I don't want to wait any longer, (Y/N)." She says adamantly as she rises up off the bed. She stands in front of you now, the paleness of her soft skin and sharp cheekbones are highlighted by the warm light of the fireplace. She gazes at you with deep soulful eyes that shimmer with a hint of remorse. "Look, I can't ask you to follow me. You'd be a marked deserter. Sub-Zero and his allies would hunt us both down. They'd lock us in prison then throw away the key."

"Surely it doesn't have to come to this?" You try to reason. She shakes her head at you.

"There's no place for me here. Not anymore." She's resigned to the thought of venturing out on her own--away from the Lin Kuei, away from Sub-Zero...away from you. Before you can open your mouth to object further she sees it in your eyes and says, "my mind is made up. Come first light, I'll be gone."

That was it. There would be no talking her down. Saying those words seemed to grant her some form of strength, but it was clear to you that her decision wasn't a cause for happiness. There was no joy, no satisfaction to be found in her cool blues that were now dim as rainclouds. You ache to comfort her, to hold her, but know her well enough to respect her boundaries until she willfully lowers them.

You wonder if this is all too sudden, that preparations should be made before attempting something as dangerous as leaving the Lin Kuei. Her concerns are valid to you, but you don't fear the consequences of desertion. No. The only thing that terrifies you is the thought of never seeing her again after tonight. You see the emotions swimming in her eyes, something so rare and delicate your heart feels heavy for her.

"Frost...let's not think about that tonight." You desperately want to change the subject, as unavoidable as it may seem. You know there's no stopping her and come tomorrow, you might never see her again. Something in your eyes, or perhaps its your voice, gives you away as the hardened look on her face softens.

"(Y/N),...look. This isn't an easy decision for me. The only thing that has made my stay here bearable has been you. This cabin where we meet in secret is about as close to home as I've ever felt--where I've only ever felt happy." 

Her confession makes you ache, filling you with an empowering emotion that is dangerous and life-giving. And you know her words echo your own. There’s nothing you want more than to speak from your heart, but you know she doesn’t need words of sentiment from you right now. She needs to feel the validity of her claim. 

"Then let's make it truly feel home tonight." You say to her as you bring her in closer to you, until you feel the fullness of her breasts pressing against the hard planes of your chest. Her eyes gaze deep into yours with anticipation, their blue depths are like a calming sea. As always, they hold the power to unravel you in a state of awe. 

"(Y/N)..." She pulls your head down to hers and captures your lips in a deep kiss. Yearning and desperate, it conveys the sum of your feelings that were spilling over you both. The coolness of her breath flutters across your lips, arctic and minty, you savor the pleasant chill of her while she enjoys the heat radiating from you. 

When you both pause to catch a breath, not a moment is wasted as you help shed each other of clothing. Cotton tunics and leather tabards spill about your feet. The air is warm in the modest living area of the cabin as flames crackle in the fire-place. A pale light of winter blue beams through the snow coated window panes. 

You take a moment to pause and drink in the sight of your lover’s hard beautiful body--all womanly curves and muscles. It is a radiant sight so breathtaking, you capture it to memory and know you will never forget it. She smirks at you with all the haughtiness you’ve come to expect from her before she shoves you backward onto the chaise. 

She straddles you quickly and reclaims your lips. Your arms wrap around her naked back as she moans into your mouth. You take a moment to enjoy the weight of her and how smooth her pale skin feels--how perfect she is in your arms. Your hands journey low across the sculpt of her back until they caress the roundness of her glutes. She bites your bottom lip as she pulls free of the kiss, causing you to softly hiss. Instead of feeling a burn of heat, you feel only cold, a touch of flurries on your tongue. 

Her eyes are deep, soulful and full of need as you feel her grab the base of your shaft and begin stroking you. Her grip is firm but her pace is leisurely, she wants to take her time. Her hands are cool but not so much that it diminishes the heat in your loins. The moment she lets you sink into her sends a therapeutic shiver down your spine. You bask in the sensation of being gripped by her moist heat and enjoy the sight of contentment that wafts from her lips. 

She assumes control of things as she begins bouncing in your lap; grinding her hips against your pelvis so thoroughly you feel her walls constrict as you sink deeper. One of her hands grabs your jaw, the other drags her cold nails down the pecs of your torso. You know how much she enjoys to feel in control--to feel powerful. Leadership is the one thing she has craved in all her years besides you. 

You let her enjoy her moment of dominance as you watch her breasts sway in her movements. Unable to contain yourself, you caress a path up her waist until your hands are palming the generous globes of pearly flesh. Frost sighs and beckons you forward until your mouth covers a perky nipple. You suck and lick to drive her into a heightened state of pleasure. You hear your name on her lips, its a sound you never get tired of hearing but you feel a stab of remorse when you realize this could be the last time you’ll ever hear it. 

That knowledge burns in your mind and with it, a resolve to assume control over a desperate scenario. Your other hand grabs hold of her hip and you begin thrusting into her, listening to her sighs transition to hard moans of approval. Gods, you love listening to her moan, to lower her harsh inhibitions and lay bare the free-spirit within. Your mouth leaves her breast and finds her lips again. Hot tongues dance with warring lips. Her arms wrap around you as you lift her up off the chaise, carrying her to the floor. 

Her legs wrap lazily around your hips as you sink to your knees, cradling her against you and immersed in the piercing color of her eyes. They hold power of icy winter, making you feel as if gazing into the heart of a breathtaking blizzard. She snaps you from your awe by thirstily kissing your lips, your neck, your jaw. Your arousal pulses and you feel raw energy course through you. 

You plop her down onto her back. She gasps as you sheathe yourself back into her roughly; then you begin to thrust--hard, loving, demanding, burying yourself into her hot core with maddening desperation. Her moans turn to cries of pleasure, her open thighs shaking at the force of your thrusts with each smack of her your hips against hers. Her legs wrap around you, urging you faster--deeper--to fill her with your love. 

While you both had sex numerous times before, the impending doom of this potentially being the last makes it all the more urgent--passionate--needy. Emotions boiled over until they spilled, bringing you both to a soaring climax. You both cry out as you hit that blissful plateau. Your seed bursts into her, warm and heavy until you feel drained. She releases your hips and you fall beside her, both of you panting for breath. 

Seconds pass that flow into minutes. Your body is flushed with heat and beads of sweat; so you pull Frost against you and relish the contrast of her cool skin enveloping you in a close embrace. The look on her face is satisfied but coy. “The night is young,” you hear her say as she caresses your jaw. “Let’s make it last.” 

Wordlessly you nod as you both stand up off the floor. Taking her by surprise you scoop her up into your arms and make way for the bedroom. You kiss her the entire way until you both fall onto a comfortable mattress with warm blankets. You both continue to explore and make love to each other throughout the night until your strength evaporates and you are both lured into sleep. 

\--------------------------------------

The pale light of dawn was obscured by a gloomy sea of clouds. You stand upon a slope overlooking the Lin Kuei compound in the distance. You didn’t sleep much last night. The looming specter of what this day would bring prevented you from drifting too far into dream. You weren’t surprised to find the bed-space empty when you woke, nor the hastily written letter left on the pillow that contained the simple yet devastating phrase of “goodbye”. 

You breathe deep through your nostrils, tasting the arctic wind and all the memories associated with them ever since you were brought here as a boy. A boy to be trained as an assassin--a killer. Were it not for Sub-Zero’s guidance you felt you would have died a long time ago. But if it weren’t for Frost, you would be nothing but an empty shell with nothing and no one to cling to. 

At the bottom of the rocky slope, you see a cloaked figure walking up the path to where you’re standing. You watch the hood is thrown back and Frost pins you with a firm look. 

"What are you doing here, (Y/N)? I told you, I'm not staying here. So don’t try to stop me.” Frost’s eyes turn frigid--her expression is cold and empty. Over her shoulder she carries a simple pack with what few possessions she’s accumulated over the years. 

"I know... I'm coming with you." You knew in your bones your choice was made the moment you saw that note. The world seemed empty and you stood hollow as life seemed to pass you by. Saying those words gave you strength just as they seemed to fill Frost with equal parts surprise and relief. 

"Why?" She asks walking forwards until she’s in front of you. 

"Because the Lin Kuei isn’t my home. You are." It was perhaps the sappiest thing you could think of saying, but no other words felt more appropriate in this moment. Frost was torn between bewilderment and exasperation. But in the end her relief won out as she pulls you into her a firm kiss, her arms wrapping around you. 

"You are damn stubborn.” She says with a brittle chuckle which makes you smirk. Her expression turns serious once again. The gravity of what you’re both doing doesn’t escape you as you both take one last look at the Lin Kuei compound in the distance. “You better know what you're doing." She says.

Your hand takes hers and you give it a gentle tug. "Let's go then." 

Neither of you look back as you walk away into your future.

\--------------------


End file.
